titanicsinclairfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars Argo (Character)
Mars Argo is a fictional character and one of the main characters in the Grocerybag universe. Mars is portrayed by singer-songwriter and actress Mars Argo, appearing regularly in List of YouTube videos from 2009 to 2014. Profile Appearance Mars has typically shoulder-length blonde hair and fair skin with orange undertone. In earlier Computer Show segments, she has long brown hair, but later dyed her hair bright blonde and occasionally wears wigs, both blonde and brunette. In the video "Mars Argo from the Future", she is much older and has gray hair. It's theorized that this may be her true form, as the future was usually a nickname for the year 2012. She may be able to make herself younger through a magical power. Personality She's usually shown as being sweet and innocent, making it out of character and surprising when she cusses on screen or in the Day of Retribution recites the Day of Retribution manifesto, written by 22-year-old Elliot Rodger about how he would end up slaughtering his little brother, his stepmother and many randomly selected people in the university town of Isla Vista, California. Plotline Computer Show At some point in mid-to-late 2012, President Barack Obama personally selected Mars and her boyfriend Titanic Sinclair, to travel back in time to the year 2009 on a mission to spread a symbol of peace among Earth. This began with a series of Flickr photographs before evolving into a YouTube channel. Their collaborative YouTube channel, Grocerybag dottv, is where they regularly made videos voicing their opinions what was happening in pop culture at the time, as well as occasionally recommending music for the viewers to listen to in their spare time. At the end of some uploads, Titanic makes a V-sign with his index and middle fingers to symbolize peace, while Mars crosses the same fingers likely to symbolize hope. In many episodes of Computer Show, it's directly shown that Mars has magical powers, being able to summon items, levitate herself and teleport herself. It's possible that this was the main reason for Mars to be chosen in the events of the time travel from 2012 to 2009. Outside of CS There are many Grocerybag videos released that didn't follow the typical Computer Show formula of a black/white background and social commentary. In the Technology is a Dead Bird album teaser, Mars is seen finding the computer Connie abandoned in a forest. In "Reality is a Dream", she awakens in the middle of a field and trades a strange fluid to Titanic in exchange for his pet horse. Epilogue The short film "Everybody Wants it All" is the final released appearance of Mars. The video itself is a video chat between her and an unknown person that can't be seen or heard by the viewer. It's implied that something bad has happened to her, and she coughs up blood midway through the clip. Afterwords, she notes that no one is to blame, and she "just wanted it all". Category:Musical Projects Category:People